Sugar
Sugar, labeled The Pageant Queen, is a contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, competing on Team Maskwak. Biography Sugar:(the wannabe pageant Queen) with a heart of darkness. Sugar hails from a farm outside of Lloydminster, Alberta. Or Saskatchewan. "You can see either cause it's a provincial border town!" A sweet and seriously cute dumbbell who signs up because she thought Total Drama was a pageant, and it takes her several episodes to realize it isn't - "When's the talent portion?" When she hits the dock in her bathing suit, she struts like she's on a runway for the swimsuit portion of a pageant. She speechifies like a pageant competitor, repeating every question she's asked before launching into her answers with pageant-isms like "I personally believe..." She has an intense regimen for always looking gorgeous, goes to sleep in curlers - but eventually it all falls apart and she reverts to her true self, and only makes half attempts to clean up for the on-camera portions of the show. She's a little big-boned and isn't shy about loudly sharing her opinions and bizarre family expressions. Appearance She has blonde hair, apink shirts, and capris. Personality A wannabe pageant Queen with a heart of darkness. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Trivia * Sugar is one of the only female contestants to be confirmed to have been raised on a farm. Sugar being the only one on Pahkitew Island. **The other being Beth. *Sugar is one of the three female blondes. The other two are Amy and Samey. **She is the only one who isn't one of the twins to have blonde hair. *Her along with Ella are the only females with visible eyelashes. **Coincidentally, they have a conflict. *Sugar is one of two females to wear a belt, the other being Jasmine. *She is one of two other contestants with a gap in thier teeth. The others being Leonard and Rodney. *She is the only female contestant with a gap in her teeth. *Sugar is the first contestant to win invincibility after the merge. **She is also the only 3rd Generation contestant to win invincibility three times. *Sugar seems to have a bizarre taste in food. **She has eaten a live tarantula in I Love You, I Love You Knots, 40-year expired "Juggie Chugs" in Hurl and Go Seek!, and some other weird stuff. *She caused the eliminations of 3 people **She ratted Ella out to Chris. ** She defeated Scarlett so she would be eliminated as Chris regains control of the island. *** Ironically, she eliminated the season's main antagonist. **She made a tree fall on Jasmine so she would be last and eliminated. * She cries while she is being eliminated. * She is the second character to have a weave (the first was Leshawna). ** She is the first character to have a weave not in the original cast. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-06-01 at 4.04.09 PM.png|Sugar recieving her marshmallow. SugarRedBalloon.jpg|Sugar charging at Ella holding a ball, screaming NO_PLS_DONT_EDIT_THE_CAPTION_LOL.jpg|A deer about to snatch Sugar's weave. KiHateSugarNow.jpg|Sugar threatening Topher with her nail filer. Episode1.png Lol hi sky.jpg C'mon she's obviously ONE of the antagonists.jpg|Sugar pushing Ella. Sky and her team.jpg Topher Sugar conflict.png|Sugar and Topher. Www.png Sugarmonkey.png SugargivingthealligatoramakeupLOL.png Sugar_crying.png|thumb|400px|Sugar is sad Sugare.png|Sugar is finally eliminated. SugarProfile.jpg|Sugar's concept design Sugarrotation.png|Sugar's rotations Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Team Maswak Category:Merge Category:Antagonists Category:Villainesses Category:Singers Category:Rappers Category:Farm Children Category:Ugly Characters Category:Disgusting Characters Category:Obnoxious Characters Category:Rude Characters Category:Envious Characters Category:Mean Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Bossy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Aggressive Characters Category:Bullies Category:Abusive Characters Category:Enemy for Everyone Category:Annoying Characters Category:Rapping Characters Category:Horrid Characters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:No Friends Category:Immature Characters Category:Sour Characters Category:Negative Characters Category:Jerks Category:Characters Nobody Likes Category:Rage Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Slobs Category:The Scrappy Category:Meanest Category:Hated Category:Hated Characters Category:Rage Category:Vengeful Characters Category:Bad Singers Category:Bad-Mannered Characters Category:Devious Characters Category:Weird Characters Category:Weirdoes Category:Semi Finale Category:True Self Category:Possible Relationships Category:One Sided Attraction Category:One Sided Conflict Category:Antagonistic Characters Category:Worst Singers